Tenshi no Moribito - Anges Gardiens
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: La relation entre un ange gardien et son protégé est extrêmement étroite et particulièrement puissante. Mystérieuse, parfois inconnue, mais présente bien avant la naissance, elle est la base même d'une confiance innée spirituelle. Chagum le découvrira bien vite. Mais le monde "invisible" qu'il croyait simple au départ est tout autre que celui imaginé. A.U, Réincarnation, Paranormal
1. Prologue

_**Tenshi no Moribito**_

 **Theme:** Paranormal, ésotérisme, réincarnation, amour, fantastique, general, AlternativeUniverse

 **Rated:** 17+

 **Personnages:** Seirei no Moribito, Ghost in the Shell et OC

* * *

 **Note :**

Pour l'instant, je ne contemple pas la possibilité de faire une seconde version traduit en **anglais** de cette fanfic (il va falloir se contenter d'un site de traduction). Bien que je sais que le nombre de lecteurs s'accroitrait avec l'Anglais, disons que les thèmes que j'emploie ici ne peuvent pas... être traduits, simplement. De plus, j'aurai mes propres thèmes concernant la médiumnité. **N'oubliez pas,** _ **chaque**_ **médium détient sa propre interprétation et n'utilise pas les mêmes thèmes.** Donc si jamais vous n'avez jamais entendu de votre vie les thèmes que j'emploie, que voici.

.

 **Remerciement :**

J'aimerai surtout remercier plusieurs personnes dont surtout ma petite _Momo-Chan, Flora_ , _Stella, Maths_ _2_ _, Angelica (Angy), Aglaé,_ mes petits _Lotus_ et _Nathan et Lori_ , _Raphaël_ , _Aymeric,_ pour m'avoir beaucoup aidé et inspiré pour cette fanfic. Et aussi un grand merci à ma plus fidèle lectrice _**Luka – Chan 64**_ qui est toujours présente depuis le début où nous nous sommes rencontrées !

.

 **Disclaimer :** _Mes quelques OC, dont Alika, m'appartiennent. Pour le reste, je confirme que Seirei no Moribito et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de la création même de Nahoko Uehashi._

 _Ceci est mon prologue, cette fois-ci, après maintes reprises et essaies infructueux, j'en suis sûre, c'est le bon. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Au passage, laissez-moi une petite_ _ **review**_ _si ça vous enchante. De plus, j'ai créé un petit_ _ **Glossaire des thèmes**_ _médiumniques que j'utilise pour vous aider durant la lecture que vous trouverez toujours à la fin de tous les chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Promesse d'un Gardien**_

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Balsa s'étira sur sa chaise et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Un à un, les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé dans ses vies antérieures s'étaient tous réincarnés. Tous, sauf un...

La lumière du soleil qui plombait sur ses paupières la rendait aveugle un court lapse de temps, mais disparut soudainement avec une ombre qui s'avérait bien lui cacher la chaleur des rayons. Elle n'a nul autre choix que de rouvrir ses grands yeux bruns.

« _Hum ?_ sortit-elle.

\- _Alors Balsa, comment se sent-on en mode esprit ?_ sourit un jeune homme à la peau halé, les cheveux noir relevé en un chignon et portant un habit vert ainsi que des pantalons bleu foncé.

\- _L'impression d'être plus légère sans corps matériel et physique, Tanda,_ confirma-t-elle. _Et aussi... comme si je n'avais que mon cerveau qui flottait dans les airs._

\- _Hahaha, tes expressions sont comiques ma Balsa. Mais je confirme qu'être dans un corps, c'est assez lourd. C'est le retour à la vie pénible._ »

Elle se redressa lentement et Tanda prit place à ses côtés sur la chaise longue.

« _Comment est la famille de Chagum ?_ se renseigna-t-il.

\- _Familière._

 _\- Et celle de Alika ?_

 _\- J'y ressens l'énergie de celle qui a été ma Tante Yuka, ainsi que celle de mon père antérieurement, Karuna. Je me sens bien, et toi ?_

 _\- Même chose. Du côté de la petite Alika, j'y ressens l'énergie de Torogai-Shi..._ »

Soudain, Balsa s'arrêta de parler et se redressa en prenant sa lance, les sens aux aguets.

« _Balsa ?_

 _\- Chagum m'appelle, je dois filer !_ »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'un coup de vent, et arriva dans la chambre de Chagum qui pleurait. Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau : un petit bébé d'à peine trois mois, pleurait à en fendre l'âme. Balsa fit une moue et commença à chatouiller doucement ses petits orteils.

« _Chagum_ , susurra-t-elle, _qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ?_ »

Il continua de chigner, puis, au fur et à mesure que Balsa caressa ses orteils, ses pleurs s'estompèrent peu à peu et il rouvrit ses grands yeux bleus en observant vaguement la garde-du-corps avant de commencer à grimacer puis à sourire. La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère entra dans la pièce. La même Maman qui avait jadis été la Seconde Impératrice du Nouvel Empire de Yogo. Balsa se redressa et laissa la Maman prendre Chagum. Il se remit à pleurer aussitôt dans ses bras. Sa mère se plaça pour l'allaiter et Balsa, bien aux aguets, la surveilla en venant s'asseoir aux côtés d'elle. Sans le vouloir, une lumière qui était ouverte se mit à clignoter.

« _Balsa !_ résonna durement la voix de Tanda, alors que ce dernier arrivait dans la chambre par la fenêtre.

\- _Quoi ?_

 _\- Arrête de faire clignoter la lumière, ton énergie est trop puissante._

 _\- Oh ! pardon... je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Mais elle serrait peut-être Chagum un peu trop fort..._ _Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis la gardienne de Chagum._

 _\- Je sais. Mais tu es une gardienne si puissante que... oui, il y a quelques failles de temps en temps. Comme la lumière,_ grimaça-t-il. »

Balsa soupira et passa sa main dans sa frange. Chagum resta éveillé un court laps de temps et retourna ensuite dans un sommeil de bébé. La gardienne sourit, et va rejoindre Tanda qui allait faire un petit coucou à la famille de sa protégée.

Balsa arriva par la fenêtre du salon en exécutant une plongée, tout en refermant ses ailes sur son dos, et fit une culbute avant, lâcha sa lance et se redressa immédiatement en pouffant de rire.

« _Salutation, Balsa_ , salua une ange avec quatre ailes presque transparentes, scintillantes par moment, habillée d'un bliaud bleu miroitant, les yeux verts émeraudes et les cheveux blonds ondulés très longs.

\- _Bien le bonjour Archange Mariel,_ répondit Balsa en lui renvoyant son salut. »

Un petit bruit de bouche agacée se fit entendre et les deux gardiens tournèrent la tête. Une personne âgée, d'environ cinquante ans, se tenait là, à les regarder. _Torogai-Shi_ , se dit Balsa. _Bien sûre, la réincarnation de Torogai-Shi_.

« Vous deux, gamins, ne changerez jamais ! maugréa Torogai.

\- _Mais quoi ?_ s'étonna Balsa. _Je suis, disons,_ morte, _alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je peux au moins me relâcher un peu._

\- _Maître, ne soyez pas si sénile_ , tenta Tanda qui se prit un coup de canne sur la tête. _Aouch !_

\- Moi ? Sénile ? Mais t'entends-tu parler ? Non mais ho ! petit fantôme. »

À ce moment, une jeune fille d'environ huit ans, arriva dans la cuisine, les cheveux bruns mi-long, les yeux bruns également.

« Grand-Mère, tu parles toujours à Tanda et Balsa ?

\- Ouais, Balsa a fait une entrée remarquée. Tu aurais dû voir ça, Yuka ! C'était digne d'une guerrière.

\- Je ne peux que les entendre malheureusement... Mais je vous ai entendu parler. Il faut que je me prépare à aller à l'école.

\- Où est ton jumeau Karuna ?

\- Encore au lit, je présume.

\- Dis-lui de se lever parce que j'y offre un bon coup de canne dans l'arrière-train ! »

La dénommée Yuka soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours-moi qui fait le cadran ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es plus mature que lui. Moi, je dois m'occuper de ta petite sœur. »

Balsa regarda Yuka et se racla la gorge en la suivant.

« _Veux-tu que j'aille le réveiller, Yuka ?_ »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

« Balsa va réveiller Karuna cette fois-ci, renseigna Yuka à sa grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais le pousser en bas du lit, Balsa, ricana Torogai, ce serait amusant. »

La gardienne roula les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre du frère de Yuka. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à pas feutré dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle le regarda un instant dormir : ce jeune garçon qui était le grand frère de sa deuxième protégée, avait déjà été son père dans une vie antérieure. _Et le processus recommence à nouveau..._ pensa Balsa. Elle le vit un peu bouger dans son sommeil, puis se retourner sur l'autre côté. Balsa ferma son poing, souleva son index droit et le tisonna sur l'omoplate. Aucune réaction. Elle recommença à nouveau, puis lentement, accéléra sa vitesse. Karuna commença à ronchonner, puis, en ayant marre de sentir les toucher de Balsa, se retourna en ouvrant les yeux, vers elle.

« Arrête me tisonner ! s'écria-t-il. »

Balsa n'exécuta qu'un simple sourire amusé et de plusieurs signes de main, lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever et que sa sœur était déjà debout depuis un moment. Il grimaça et se leva à contre cœur. La gardienne revint au salon et Torogai s'amusa bien franchement à lui demander, par télépathie, si elle l'avait poussé hors du lit.

« _Non, je l'ai tisonné_.

\- _C'est typique de toi, Balsa._

\- _Je sais._ »

Avec Archange Mariel, ils parlèrent du beau temps et des dernières nouvelles concernant les familles des protégés. Puis, Mariel les quitta pour rejoindre ses deux protégés qui se dirigeaient vers le bus qui allait les emmener à l'école. Torogai arriva dans la cuisine avec un petit bébé de deux mois dans les bras et Tanda et Balsa se ruèrent presque sur elle pour la taquiner et jouer un peu avec alors qu'elle était réveillée.

« Mais regardez-moi ces gardiens qui deviennent complètement _Gaga_ en voyant ce petit bébé, se moqua gentiment la grand-mère.

\- _Une fois qu'elle parlera, elle oubliera tout,_ s'inquiéta Tanda.

\- Non, pas elle.

\- _Ah ?_

\- Elle va être un grand médium comme dans ses vies antérieures. Je le ressens déjà.

\- _Mais c'est qui le beau-bébé ici ?_ babilla Balsa en tenant et caressant sa petite main potelé. »

Le bébé observa Balsa un instant et tendit sa main vers son visage. La gardienne ne bougea pas et, soudain, le bébé tira une des mèches dans sa franche et l'empoigna solidement.

« _Issshhh ! Alika ! Mes cheveux !...,_ couina-t-elle alors que la grand-mère riait à cette situation.

\- _Attend Balsa, je vais t'aider,_ essaya Tanda en voyant Balsa se débattre doucement à ce petit combat. »

Après quelques instants, Balsa se retrouva avec quelques cheveux en moins et dépeignée.

« _J'avais oublié à quel point c'était palpitant et amusant la vie de jeune mère_ , commenta la lancière, se rappelant les souvenirs de ses autres vies antérieures.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas dans une de tes réincarnations précédentes, dit Torogai.

\- _Vous voulez dire... celle où j'ai été la garde-du-corps ?_

\- Exactement... »

Balsa haussa uniquement les épaules et s'étendit sur le divan. La vie d'un Gardien, c'était comme ça : protégé son ou ses protégés, le voir grandir et évoluer et le guider du mieux que le gardien le pouvait. _Je serai très curieuse de voir comment ils vont grandir ces deux-là,_ pensa Balsa avant de s'endormir lentement. À nouveau, les pleurs de Chagum la réveillèrent et elle partit le réconforter. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Balsa ne pouvait que le regarder être bercé par sa mère : le pauvre petit avait des coliques. Une fois calmé, couché sur le ventre de sa mère, Balsa passa un doigt curieux et réconfortant sur ses omoplates. Chaque humain est doté d'ailes sur leurs dos, variant du transparent au blanc, du blanc au gris, ou du gris au noir selon le niveau d'énergie de chaque être humain. Certains médiums voyaient les ailes sur le corps des humains et des gardiens, d'autres non.

Les ailes de Chagum n'étaient qu'encore qu'un petit amas de plumes qui donnaient l'impression que c'était deux petites boules de coton avec de minuscules plumes blanches sur ses omoplates. Ses plumes cherchaient toutes à sortir en même temps, ce qui rendait le résultat _« Fluffy »,_ puisqu'elles n'étaient pas assez développées. Chagum frissonna des ailes au toucher de sa gardienne et Balsa sortit un petit rire attendrit avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

« _Mon petit Chagum... Je te promets de te protéger coûte que coûte... Même si cela doit me couter la vie._ »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

Pour commencer, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'ai donc décidé en cadeau de Noël à ma **Lu-Chan** de lui dédicacé cette nouvelle fanfic de Moribito ! Nous voilà donc avec le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic A.U. C'est la première fois dans tous mes fanfictions que j'utilise l'indicateur "P.O.V" (Point of view), alors j'espère que je l'utiliserai de façon convenable, mais c'est l'unique façon de pouvoir écrire cette fanfic. Il est un peu court comme premier chapitre, mais j'espère que vous allez toutefois apprécier.

De plus, le titre de cette fanfiction voulait surtout dire « Ange Gardien ». Si on suit la logique du nom, ça devrait plutôt être « Gardien des anges » comme la série des Moribito, mais j'ai décidé de conserver le sens de la lecture, donc « Tenshi no Moribito » = « Ange Gardien ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Balsa se réveilla en sursaut. Il était quatre heures et demie du matin. Elle regarda son protégé dormir à ses côtés : Chagum, âgé de trois ans. Il était en tout point identique physiquement au Chagum qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie antérieure et elle dormait toujours avec lui. Ou, du moins, elle le voyait parfois, physiquement, comme dans sa vie antérieure. Elle se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle entendait les bruits.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gakaï ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant le gardien du grand frère de Chagum.

\- _Je me fais à manger._

 _\- À quatre heures et demie du matin ?_ bailla-t-elle.

\- _Oui. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée._

 _\- Je retourne me coucher._ »

Elle remonta les escaliers et retourna se blottir dans le lit de son protégé tout en le couvrant comme une maman poule. Balsa était une gardienne, un esprit. Personne ne pouvait la voir sauf les personnes ayant des capacités de médium. En commençant à parler, Chagum avait tout oublié de qui il avait été. Il avait oublié tous les moments passés avec elle... c'est probablement ce qui effrayait le plus les protégés : oublier qui ils avaient été jadis, et oublier ceux qu'ils _aimaient_.

* * *

 **Chagum's P.O.V**

La mère de Chagum alla le réveiller et lui prépara son linge à mettre pour sa première journée à la garderie.

« Lève-toi, Chagum, dit-elle. »

Chagum se leva, prit son chandail bleu et le tourna dans tous les sens.

« L'étiquette en arrière. (Sa mère retroussa le bas de son chandail avant de le passer par-dessus sa tête) Maintenant, un pied dans le pantalon... et le second. Tu es capable de faire le reste tout de seul, mon grand.

\- Comme ça ? questionna le jeune garçon en finissant de le mettre.

\- Oui, bravo. Mets tes chaussettes. (il s'exécuta) C'est bien ! Vient maintenant, c'est le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Chagum retrouva son grand frère, Sagum, âgé six ans, à la table en train de se servir un bol de céréale.

« Mon grand, pourrais-tu servir un bol à ton petit frère s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, Maman. Viens t'asseoir Chagum, l'invita son frère en prenant le second bol, dis-moi quand arrêter. »

Chagum regarda les céréales tombées et leva sa main.

« Stop.

\- Du lait ?

\- Je suis capable ! cria Chagum.

\- Vas-y doucement.

\- Je suis grand ! »

Sagum soupira et le regarda faire. Avec une précision déconcertante, Chagum versa lentement le lait et le remit à son frère avant de manger. Leur mère vint les accompagner avec des _toasts_ et une fois le déjeuner finit, Sagum surveilla son petit frère brosser ses dents tout en brossant les siennes. Chagum recracha et regarda son grand frère.

« Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Grrrr...

\- Ouh la ! Ne commence pas à me faire peur, petit frère. Allez, essuie ta bouche. »

Il s'empara de la serviette et essuya la bouche de Chagum qui grimaça.

« Et voilà, t'es pas mort, non ? sourit-il. Aller, Maman va t'attendre.

\- Quand je serai grand, je vais prendre le bus moi aussi ?

\- Oui. Avec moi. Amuses-toi bien à ta première journée de garderie.

\- M'oui. »

Chagum s'assit sur la première marche du hall d'entrée et prit ses souliers. Sa mère arriva et voulut lui attacher ses souliers alors que Chagum riposta. Il voulait les attacher seul comme un grand.

« Tu fais la boucle, tu passes l'autre lacet et voilà ton lapin ! Tu peux arriver à faire la même chose avec l'autre. »

Il essaya, mais se découragea. Sa mère sourit au gré de ses efforts, lui attacha quand même ses souliers et alla le porter à la garderie pour sa première journée. Elle était toute émotive de le laisser seul pour sa première journée. Elle lui donna un câlin et se pencha à son niveau.

« Tu me donnes mon bisou ?

\- Mouah !

\- Je viendrai te chercher à six heures ce soir. Je t'aime mon grand.

\- Moi aussi Maman. »

Sa mère partit et Chagum eut presqu'envie de pleurer en voyant l'auto de sa Maman partir au loin. Mais la baby-sitter lui prit la main et l'emmena jouer avec les autres enfants.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Elle suivit Chagum dans la garderie. Elle aperçut sa seconde protégée, celle qui lui avait arraché les cheveux de sa frange, et Tanda, qui avait été, antérieurement, son mari et qui était devenu le gardien qui veillait sa seconde protégée. Il était assis sur le divan en train de la surveiller dans sa construction de bloc. Balsa veillait les deux : son protégé et la petite fillette. Elle était une gardienne en parallèle en quelque sorte. Chagum ne semblait pas savoir où aller, mais il fixait la petite fille qui enlignait des blocs précisément. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts, en deux lulus basses, une peau blanche, mais moins blanche que celle de Chagum. Balsa se pencha à son oreille et même s'il ne l'entendit pas, il y eut un mouvement instinctif d'aller vers elle.

« _Va la voir_ , lui murmura-t-elle. _Tu la connais déjà..._ »

Il se dirigea donc vers elle. Elle leva les yeux de sa construction de bloc et un instant, ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de Balsa durant quelques secondes. _Elle voit les esprits, comme dans ses vies antérieures,_ comprit Balsa. _Torogai-Shi avait raison... elle n'a rien oublié._ Balsa lui fit un coucou de la main et la petite fille lui sourit avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers Chagum.

« Bonjour, commença le garçon.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu veux être mon amie ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle continua de le fixer sans aucunes émotions. Puis, soudain, elle lui tendit son bloc.

« Aide-moi à construire mon château et on va être amis !

\- D'accord !

\- Moi c'est Alika.

\- Moi c'est Chagum. »

Balsa sourit. Alika agissait exactement de la même façon qu'antérieurement. La gardienne prit place sur le divan aux côtés de Tanda tout en déposant sa lance.

« _Quoi de neuf ?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Pas grand-chose. Que du vieux. Alika voit toujours autant les esprits qu'antérieurement, mais elle se débrouille pas mal._

 _\- Comment fait-elle pour conserver ce secret ?_

 _\- Je lui ai dit que c'était une petite sorcière et que si elle le révélait, elle allait être brûlée au bûcher,_ répondit Tanda.

\- _Tu n'as pas fait ça !_ »

Le sourire malin que lui jeta le gardien lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait dit trop, uniquement pour la taquiner.

« _Malgré tout, tu comprends un peu comment je l'ai convaincu de ne rien dire. Pour le moment, Alika est encore jeune, et quand elle parle de nous, elle dit "mes amis" alors ses parents croient que nous sommes imaginaires. Mais quand elle va arriver au primaire et avoir huit ans, puis douze ans, ce ne sera plus la même situation qu'en ce moment._

 _\- Tu as raison,_ comprit Balsa.

\- _Tu viens souvent nous rendre visite quand Chagum est occupé, mais pas très longtemps. Alika t'apprécie beaucoup._

 _\- Elle est très mature pour son âge. Peut-être parce qu'elle voit les esprits._

 _\- Sans doute._ »

L'heure du dîner arriva et la dizaine d'enfants se rassemblèrent pour manger leur lunch ou le repas préparé par la baby-sitter. Balsa vit les autres gardiens des enfants attablés, soient en retraits ou en train de surveiller leur protégé afin qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas. Alika offrait quelques regards à Balsa en continuant de sourire, puis elle volait des légumes coupés à Chagum. Il le remarqua et l'imita. Tanda aperçut leur petit jeu et sourit avant de s'approcher de Balsa.

« _Je sens que c'est le début d'une grande amitié,_ murmura-t-il.

\- _Je ressens la même chose,_ lui avoua-t-elle. »

Au temps de la sieste, Alika ne perdit pas une minute qu'elle s'endormit rapidement sur le petit matelas.

« _Toujours une aussi grande dormeuse,_ commenta Tanda. _Je vais l'imiter._ »

Chagum se coucha aux côtés de sa nouvelle amie et ferma les yeux. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil. Balsa lui offrit donc un petit coup de pouce en caressant ses cheveux et en lui chantant une berceuse dans sa langue qui avait, jadis, été sa langue maternelle : Kanbalese (du Royaume de Kanbal) mais qui avait disparu avec le temps. Il sentit ses cheveux être caressés et se retourna vers Balsa – bien qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien. Puis se blottit contre Alika pour s'endormir.

* * *

 **Alika's P.O.V**

La grand-mère maternelle d'Alika, aussi appelé Torogai, vint la chercher à la garderie avant que Chagum ne quitte à son tour. La grand-maman parla un peu avec la baby-sitter tandis qu'Alika attachait déjà ses souliers avec une bonne dextérité qui laissa Chagum ébahit.

« Tu les attaches déjà, se fascina-t-il.

\- Oui, mes amis me l'ont montré.

\- Tes amis ?

\- Hai ( _oui_ en japonais). Je dois y aller, répondit-elle alors que sa grand-mère l'aida à mettre son manteau.

\- Bye bye. »

De retour chez elle, Alika vit sa grande sœur et son grand frère, Yuka et Karuna, âgés tous les deux de onze ans, huit ans ses aînée. Karuna était très concentré sur son jeu vidéo alors que Yuka sembla plus concentrée dans sa lecture pour l'école.

« Yuka-Oneesama !

\- Coucou Alika, tu as aimé ta première journée à la garderie ?

\- Oui, j'ai un nouvel ami.

\- C'est quoi son petit nom ?

\- Chagum _u_.

\- C'est bien.

\- J'ai fait ce dessin pour toi ! »

Elle courut chercher la feuille dans son sac et le donna à sa grande sœur de onze ans. Le dessin représentait Yuka, Karuna et elle avec trois autres personnages munit d'ailes.

« C'est toi, moi et Karu-Oniisan, présenta fièrement Alika.

\- Comme c'est joli ! Tu as du talent ma petite Alika-Chan, merci ma belle, la remercia Yuka en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Mais, dis-moi, qui sont ces personnages ailés ?

\- Nos gardiens ! Ça, c'est Tanda, ça c'est Ba-Chan et le dernier c'est votre gardien commun à toi et Oniisan. Il a quatre ailes blanches. »

Yuka sourit.

« C'est un archange.

\- Un arc à anges ?

\- Non ma belle, s'esclaffa sa sœur, un _archange_.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un ange gardien, mais plus puissant et imposant qu'un ange gardien normal. (elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine) Tu vas comprendre plus tard, sœurette. Pour l'instant, je dois aller aider Grand-Mère Torogai pour le souper. Maman devrait revenir tard ce soir. Veux-tu venir m'aider ?

\- Je veux regarder Karu-Oniisan jouer à son jeu.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Alika prit place proche de son grand frère qui était « littéralement » en train de battre le gros Boss de la fin dans son jeu _StarFox 64._ Leur père revint du travail et ils mangèrent le souper en parlant de tout et de rien. Alika ne parla pas beaucoup et après son repas, elle partit jouer dans sa chambre. Elle prit son _set_ de dinette et le plaça. Elle prit trois tasses en plastique et une pour elle. Elle alla remplir la petite théière d'eau ainsi que la théière qui servait à « imiter » le lait. Elle prit des cubes de bois, qui ferait les cubes de sucre et une fois que tout fut mis en place, elle commença son « heure du thé » avec ses amis.

« Tu me dis quand arrêter, Tanda, s'amusa-t-elle en versant l'eau dans la tasse.

\- _... Parfait comme ça_ , l'arrêta-t-il en jouant le jeu.

\- Un sucre ou deux ?

\- _Deux sucres_. »

Alika prit les blocs de bois et les mis dans la tasse. Tanda prit le « lait » et s'en versa. Archange Mariel avait décidé de se joindre à eux et se tourna vers la petite.

« _Alika, tu as une tasse en trop ou tu attends un invité ?_ remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'attends un invité surprise.

\- _Qui donc ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, elle posa son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tanda imita son geste.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Chagum termina de manger son souper et il partit jouer avec son grand frère Sagum dans sa chambre. Alors elle s'absenta un moment et arriva chez Alika, sa seconde protégée, à tire d'ailes. Elle arriva et cogna à la fenêtre, la tête qui passait à travers la vitre puis la moitié de son corps.

« _Je ne suis pas en retard pour l'heure du thé ?_ s'enquit-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Tu arrives au bon moment, sourit Alika. Un thé, Ba-Chan ?

\- _Avec plaisir !_ »

Elle prit place sur la petite chaise et accepta la tasse que lui offrait sa petite protégée. Ils parlèrent des sujets habituels de l'enfant, comme des situations inventés, un peu de sa journée à la garderie et si Chagum accepterait un bon jour de prendre le thé avec eux.

« _J'en suis sûre,_ la rassura Balsa en prenant une fausse gorgée de son thé.

\- Alors c'est super ! »

Sa grande sœur passa par là au même moment. Yuka passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte.

« L'heure du thé ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec tes amis ?

\- Oui. Tu veux un thé, Oneesama ? »

Yuka regarda sa petite sœur, comme si elle n'était pas très sûre si son âge, plutôt avancé par rapport à sa petite sœur, était appropriée pour jouer à la dinette. Voyant le regard insistant de sa petite sœur, elle soupira et sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par céder en prenant la chaise, la seule qui n'était pas occupé par les trois autres gardiens.

\- Un ou deux sucres ?

\- Trois.

\- Thé ?

\- Moitié thé et moitié lait, s'il te plait. »

Les deux sœurs ainsi que les invités parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Yuka entra même dans les conversations des gardiens. Leurs phrases avaient du sens, malgré les longs silences entre les phrases d'Alika et celle de Yuka. Karuna passa par là et s'arrêta net en faisant de gros yeux surpris, avant de continuer son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« C'est l'heure du bain, Alika, termina Yuka en regardant l'heure. Il est déjà sept heures et demie.

\- _Je vais devoir repartir pour l'heure du bain de Chagum,_ sortit Balsa en se levant. _Merci Alika, pour le thé._

\- Ça fait plaisir, dit-elle en la regardant. Reviens quand tu veux.

\- _Hai_.

\- Tes invités partent ? demanda Yuka.

\- Oui... Ba-Chan doit aller donner le bain à Chagum _u_. Et moi, je dois prendre mon bain, hein ?

\- Oui. »

Yuka ouvrit les tiroirs de sa petite sœur, prit sa robe de nuit, un sous-vêtement et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Balsa revint en un clin d'œil chez Chagum où sa mère faisait couler son bain avec de la mousse et commençait à retirer ses vêtements. La gardienne retira aussi ses vêtements, et même si Chagum ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille ne la voyait pas, elle prenait souvent des bains en même temps que son protégé. Après l'heure du bain, il se mit en pyjama, et sa mère lui lut une histoire avant le dodo. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et ferma la lumière, laissant sa veilleuse ouverte. Balsa attendit qu'il se soit bien endormit en caressant ses cheveux avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour regarder la télévision avec les parents de Chagum ainsi que son grand frère. Elle ne se couchait jamais en même temps que son protégé et se couchait à l'heure qu'elle le désirait, ou bien, quand elle sentait Chagum endormit grâce à son énergie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voici le chapitre 2. Désolée du retard, j'ai été en vacance et ensuite, avec la job je suis retombée exténuée. Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout à toi, ma **_Lu-Chan_** :-3

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Pour Balsa, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il lui semblait que Chagum venait de naître que la veille et que maintenant, il était déjà âgé de quatorze ans et entrait en secondaire 3 – troisième année du collège pour un meilleur repère. Elle continuait toujours de le veiller, et Alika et lui étaient devenus meilleurs amis d'enfances. Par contre, Alika n'avait toujours pas parlé de son don à Chagum : celui de pouvoir communiquer et parler avec les esprits. Sans doute parce que le temps de le dévoiler n'était pas encore venu et que Chagum n'était pas encore prêt. Entre temps, Chagum eut une petite sœur, nommée Aozora, âgée de cinq ans. Le cadran sonna et ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, avant de se ruer près de son lit et de donner un coup sur son cadran.

« Je n'ai pas assez dormi..., grogna-t-il, en se remettant la tête dans l'oreiller. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait tout bonnement de piétiner Balsa qui dormait proche du bord du lit. Mais elle en avait l'habitude, elle trouvait ça comique. Elle n'avait pas mal, il passait à « travers » elle. D'un coup, il se redressa et fouilla dans son bac à linge pour y trouver son linge à mettre sur son dos. Balsa s'habilla en même temps que lui avant de le suivre jusqu'à la table où il se fit des gaufres. Son grand frère Sagum était déjà en première année de cégep et travaillait à temps partiel. Il avait sa propre auto et conduisait comme un grand. Ses cours commençant tôt, quand Chagum se réveillait, Sagum était déjà parti. Sa petite sœur, Aozora, était au primaire, en première année, alors elle se préparait à quitter et prendre le bus quand il se levait.

« Chagum-Nii ! s'écria la petiote aux yeux bleus comme le crystal et les cheveux noirs ondulés.

\- Bonjour Aozora. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Je me prépare à partir !... Maman ! Où est mon manteau ?

\- Sur la chaise, répondit-elle.

\- Ah ! »

Balsa regarda la petite courir dans tous les sens et jeta un regard à son gardien.

« _Pas trop difficile à surveiller, Shuga ?_ se renseigna-t-elle.

\- _Parfois, j'ai de la difficulté à la suivre,_ avoua le jeune gardien, âgé de vingt ans. _Elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs._

 _\- Oh, elle me rappelle tellement Alika._ »

Soudain, Aozora dévia sa trajectoire en contournant Balsa et Shuga. La gardienne s'arrêta de penser un moment face à ce qu'elle avait vu.

« _Shuga..._ dit-elle.

\- _Oui... J'ai voulu t'en parler plus tôt, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la parfaite occasion._

 _\- Ne me dit pas que..._

 _\- Oui... elle nous voit Balsa... ou bien, je pense qu'elle nous sent. Elle est un peu comme ta protégée et sa famille._

 _\- Alors... penses-tu que le moment qu'Alika avoue son secret à Chagum est venu ?_

 _\- Probablement, je suis en train de le ressentir,_ admit Shuga. _Connais-tu la raison de pourquoi Alika refusait-elle de parler de ça à Chagum ?_

 _\- Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit_. _Mais crois-moi, ça va venir._

\- _C'est bon._ »

* * *

 **Alika's P.O.V**

Alika se fit réveiller par Tanda.

« _Debout, Miss little Sunshine._

 _-_ Pas déjà..., grogna-t-elle.

\- _Oui, déjà. Tu n'aurais pas dû te coucher trop tard hier soir._

 _-_ Je n'avais pas le sommeil. En plus, le livre était trop bon pour arrêter ça là...

\- _Tu en paies le prix._

\- Arrête d'être si rabat-joie, Tanda !

\- _Uh ho !_ »

Il s'assit sur son lit alors qu'elle se redressait, la mine grise.

« _Dis, Alika-Chan, tu n'as pas envie d'aller à l'école à cause du garçon qui n'arrête pas de te harceler depuis quelques semaines ?_

\- Ouais...

\- _Tu vois les esprits, tu te sais plus forte que lui._

 _-_ Ce n'est pas une raison... Bien que je peux vous voir, ça ne veut pas dire que ma force repose sur mes gardiens et les esprits pour m'en prendre à quelqu'un.

\- _J'avoue. Je serai-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et Balsa aussi sera là._

 _-_ Je sais.

\- _Aller, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard sur ta routine sinon._ »

Depuis que sa grande sœur Yuka et que son grand frère Karuna étaient désormais à l'université et habitaient en appartement avec leur conjoint et leur conjointe, Alika était la petite dernière de sa famille à habiter chez ses parents. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à leur absence, même si elle parlait souvent à sa grande sœur par téléphone quand elle avait des coups de déprimes ou tout simplement pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle termina de s'habiller et alla se faire à manger avant d'aller attendre le bus dehors après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents. Comme à son habitude, elle vint s'asseoir proche de Chagum.

« Salutation Niisan, le salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Ali'. Comment ça va ?

\- Bof... j'aurai préféré rester couchée toute la journée.

\- Le garçon n'arrête pas de te harceler ?

\- Ouais... le pire, c'est que c'est le demi-frère de ma cousine. Et il le sait. À tout coup que je ris, il me regarde comme si je le dérangeais, ou comme si je n'avais pas le droit de vivre.

\- Si tu veux, on peut faire semblant d'être un couple ?

\- Mais tu es mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne voudrais pas ?

\- Ça pourrait être drôle, en effet. »

Chagum sourit.

« Il faudra juste faire attention à ce que les autres ne partent pas de rumeurs à notre sujet comme quoi on est ensembles.

\- Et alors ? continua d'insister Chagum. Qu'est-ce que ça dérange ? Nous ne sommes même pas populaires !

\- ... Ça ne serait pas un peu bizarre pour Saya et Tohya ?

\- Non, je ne trouve pas. Dans le pire des cas, on leur expliquera la raison.

\- Tu as raison. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et allèrent à leur casier. Par malheur, le garçon qui harcelait Alika ne voulut pas se tasser de là.

« Tiens, voilà la petite ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Enlève-toi de là, Yarsum, grogna Chagum.

\- Oh mais comme il s'amuse à jouer le garde-du-corps celui-là.

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce tu nous laisses mettre nos choses dans le casier.

\- Va falloir me bouger de là. »

La bande d'amis de Yarsum se mit à rire. Même son gardien se moquait de Balsa et de Tanda. Ces deux derniers ne fléchirent même pas et restaient neutres d'expression. Soudain, Yarsum vola le bonnet en forme de chat de la tête d'Alika. Impulsive, elle était prête à attaquer.

« _Alika,_ s'adressa Balsa en télépathie à sa protégée, _laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps. Promis, je ne ferai rien qui te mette dans une situation déplaisante._

\- _Si tu insistes..._ »

Via un corps physique, Balsa poussa de côté le garçon, et avec la force musculaire de guerrière qu'elle détenait, elle n'eut aucun mal à le déloger de là et Tanda offrit un coup de vent avec sa main ouverte pour enlever le bonnet de la tête de Yarsum, que Chagum récupéra aussitôt. Elle ouvrit le cadenas avec une dextérité impressionnante et ouvrit la porte sur le garçon.

« Hey ! grogna Yarsum.

\- _Dégage de là, petit morveux_ , répond Balsa à la place d'Alika. »

Trop insulté et son égo d'homme en prenant un coup d'honte, il se tassa avec sa bande d'amis pour aller s'asseoir plus loin sur les bancs, sans parler que Tanda lui avait offert un joli croche-pied. Ce qui a fait en sorte que Yarsum s'était pris les pieds dans le vide et avait failli voir le plancher de près.

« Ils gonflent, soupira Chagum.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas... je le ressens aussi. »

La journée passa lentement, durant laquelle Alika se retenait de dormir sur son bureau et que Chagum passait son temps à dessiner dans ses cahiers quand ses professeurs avaient le dos tourné. Balsa se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son protégé et observa ses dessins. _Tu es doué, Chagum, petit artiste,_ le complimenta-t-elle en pensée. À l'heure du midi, Alika et Chagum rejoignirent leurs copains à la cafétéria.

« Ali-Chan, Chagum-Kun ! On vous a réservé une place, s'éleva une voix masculine.

\- Merci Tohya-Kun, Saya-Chan, les remercia Chagum.

\- Ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Alika.

\- À peu près un an déjà, se venta Saya, les joues rosies.

\- Un vieux couple !

\- Mais je l'aime comme le premier jour, continua Tohya. C'est comme si elle et moi se connaissons déjà avant même de s'être vus pour la première fois.

\- Poète, rêvassa Chagum.

\- Je souhaite un jour que ça vous arrive à vous deux.

\- HEIN ?! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes adolescents. Moi et elle/lui, ensembles ?!

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Des rumeurs circulent à votre sujet depuis un certain temps.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance, répéta la jeune médium. Et lui et moi ne sommes pas les plus populaires de l'école... »

Elle arrêta la conversation à ce moment-là et ils embarquèrent dans un autre sujet. À la dernière récréation de quinze minutes, à l'entre-cours de l'avant dernier cours de la journée et du dernier cours, Yarsum monta les escaliers au même moment qu'Alika et Chagum montaient parmi la foule d'étudiants. Sans même avoir son autorisation, il se permit de prendre les longs cheveux bruns foncés d'Alika et jeta comme remarque :

« Ouais, ils deviennent longs ces cheveux-là, tu devrais les faire couper. »

Balsa, vexée qu'on touche aux cheveux de sa protégée, pris immédiatement possession du corps d'Alika.

« _Lâche-moi, espèce d'enculé !_ sortit-elle en le repoussant. »

Elle pensait qu'il aurait eu plus de résistance que ça, que sa force n'avait pas été si augmentée que ça, mais Yarsum se prit les pieds dans son gardien et tomba en bas des escaliers, bousculant les étudiants qui montaient également, échappant ses cahiers et étuis à crayons, à la vue de tous les élèves, qui eux, se mirent à rire de lui.

« _Prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à une femme, c'est mon poing que tu manges sur la gueule !_ termina Balsa en montant les escaliers rapidement.

\- Ali... attend-moi ! s'écria Chagum en partant à ses trousses. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe et prirent leur place habituelle. Chagum déposa ses cahier sur son pupitre et alla vers sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

« Dis, ça va ?

\- Oui... je déteste simplement qu'on touche mes cheveux... tu me comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Je t'aurai bien défendu, tu sais, mais je pense que tu as été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup-là.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être appelée au secrétariat pour ce geste ?

\- À dire vrai, je n'en ai rien à cirer de ma vie, répondit la jeune adolescente de quatorze ans. Que je sois appelée ou non, suspendue ou non, je m'en fous royalement comme du dernier crachat que j'ai craché ce matin en me brossant les dents.

\- Hum... je vois. »

Le professeur entra, les élèves retournèrent rapidement à leurs places. Yarsum ne fut pas en cours. Alors qu'Alika regardait ses notes, son nom fut appelé à l'intercom. Elle soupira, observa Balsa et Tanda, avant de se lever et de descendre en bas, de fichant complètement des autres élèves qui la regardaient, perplexes. Elle se rendit au secrétariat de l'école et se fit conduire dans une pièce avec Yarsum qui l'attendait sur la chaise. Balsa jeta un regard mauvais et remplit de dégoût au gardien de ce dernier.

« Alika Yonsa, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? la questionna un surveillant.

\- Comme si je n'en étais pas au courant, se moqua Alika. Je le sais, mais c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, tu m'as poussé ! se plaignit Yarsum. Je me suis même foulé la cheville par ta faute !

\- Tu m'as cherché. À toi de payer.

\- Suffit ! intervient le surveillant. Expliquez-vous.

\- Je me suis expliquée, continua Alika. À lui de tout avouer.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui invente tout, mentit Yarsum. »

Voyant qu'Alika restait têtue et que Yarsum ne voulait rien avouer, le surveillant leur demanda de ne plus recommencer leurs enfantillages et de retourner en cours avec un avis à faire signer par leurs parents. Le jeune garçon monta les escaliers en premier tandis que la jeune médium suivit plus lentement.

« _Alika, j'ai peut-être un peu exagérée et poussée le bouchon trop loin... je m'excuse de t'avoir mis dans le trouble,_ s'excusa Balsa en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas,_ répondit sa protégée par sa pensée. _J'ai trouvé ça marrant de ta part, et pour tout te dire, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu as fait... mais il ne s'en sortira pas ainsi, croyez-moi._

 _\- Ali, ne fait pas ça petite fleur,_ essaya de la convaincre Tanda. _Je sais que tu es puissante, mais ne l'utilise pas pour abaisser les autres._

 _\- Sauf, en cas de rare exception, Tanda,_ le contredit elle _. Il en est une. Qu'on ne me fasse pas chier et je ne ferai pas chier, qu'on me fasse chier et je ferai chier. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._

 _\- Tu es comme Balsa, n'est-ce pas ?_ soupira-t-il.

\- _Et comment_. »

Elle cogna à la porte et on vint lui ouvrir. Yarsum lui jeta un regard mauvais avec sa bande d'amis tandis qu'elle restait neutre et allait à sa place. Chagum lui jetait des regards inquiets et interrogateurs. Le cours passa lentement et ils durent faire un devoir en équipe de deux. Immédiatement, le meilleur ami d'enfance d'Alika alla la retrouver.

« Alors ? Alors?

\- Juste un billet à faire signer par ma mère. Mais il n'a rien voulu dire.

\- Oh le—

\- Oui je sais.

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder, couina Chagum en les scrutant du coin de l'œil.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, un malheur s'abattra bientôt sur lui.

\- Ali ? Que racontes-tu là ?

\- Des paroles un peu en l'air mais à ne pas prendre à la légère.

\- Ooh... dis, tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensembles ce soir ?

\- Chez moi ou chez toi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Chez moi ça te va ? Je pense que ma grande sœur Yuka vient faire son tour à la maison avec son amoureux. Elle pourra sans doute venir te reconduire chez toi par après, ou bien, tu pourrais dormir chez nous.

\- Bonne idée. »

La cloche sonna et les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs cahiers d'école et de se ruer vers les escaliers. Chagum prit ses cahier et les mis dans son sac avant de rappeler tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire et d'avertir Alika de ne rien oublier. Ils montèrent ensembles dans l'autobus. Elle sortit son livre alors que Chagum ouvrit sa Nintendo DS pour passer le temps. Ils débarquèrent et en voyant l'auto de sa grande sœur dans la cours, Alika courut pour entrer à l'intérieur.

« Yuka-Oneesama ! piailla-t-elle en voyant sa grande sœur de vingt-et-un ans.

\- Hey, Ali-Imouto, comment vas-tu ? sourit Yuka en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ça pourrait aller...

\- Oh, bonjour Chagum, le salua Yuka. Vous allez faire vos devoirs ensembles ?

\- Oui, on apprend mieux ainsi, sourit-il.

\- Oneesama, dis tu ne voudrais pas signer mon billet ?

\- Un billet ? s'intrigua la grande sœur. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- ...

\- Alika-Chan a poussé un garçon qui nous énervait trop en bas d'un escalier, parla Chagum à sa place tandis que Alika lui jetait un énorme regard de "tais-toi!".

\- Oh ? C'est inhabituel chez toi pourtant.

\- Fais juste signer mon billet s'il te plait, la supplia sa petite sœur. »

Yuka soupira et prit un crayon et signa le billet.

« Merci Oneesama ! Tu me sauves la vie ! (Alika regarda dans le salon) Ne mange pas tous mes biscuits, Beau-frère Jiguro !

\- J'en ai juste mangé cinq, répliqua le jeune homme musclé.

\- La dernière fois, il ne m'en ait pas resté un seul ! continua de bouder la jeune adolescente.

\- La boîte était quasiment vide et en plus, Yuka m'a aidé à la finir, donc je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire. »

La tête qu'affichait Alika fut inestimable.

« Oneesama !

\- Bin quoi ?

\- ... Tu autant fautive que Jiguro sur _ces_ biscuits !

\- Et alors ?

\- ... Bon... je change de sujet alors.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller porter Chagum _u_ chez lui par après ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça va me faire plaisir ! Il est comme un petit frère pour moi, rigola-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Yuka-Senpai..., couina Chagum. »

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Elle laissa ses protégés se débrouiller entre eux et alla rejoindre Tanda qui parlait avec Archange Mariel et le gardien de Jiguro. Le gardien de Jiguro était un Démon Suprême, pourtant Balsa et Tanda ressentaient que les deux extrémités semblaient entretenir une relation étroite. Les deux étaient assis côte à côte et ne se touchaient pas.

« _Alors Balsa, ta protégée a encore fait des bêtises ?_ sourit Mariel.

\- _Bêtises ?... Hum, je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai un peu poussé à faire ça,_ admit Balsa.

\- _Oh ?_

 _\- Un garçon n'arrêtait pas de les agacer, elle et Chagum, à un point tel qu'il a osé toucher ses cheveux._

 _\- Il allait un peu trop loin,_ déclara Mariel. _Toucher les cheveux, non mais ho !_ »

Ils mangèrent ensembles, puis l'Archange et le Démon Suprême se volatilisèrent en douce pour passer des moments entre eux. Balsa prit envie de vouloir les imiter et tira sur la manche de Tanda.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

Elle ne fit que sourire et lui vola un baiser furtif.

« _Déjà ? Mais ce n'est même pas la nuit... en plus, Alika est encore réveillée._

\- _Mais tu ne caches pas que tu en as besoin aussi,_ sourit-elle. _On ira s'isoler à quelque part._ »

Tanda la regarda, incertain, puis lâcha prise contre elle et la suivit. Elle retira sa robe quipao rouge et sa ceinture avant de faire glisser ses pantalons à ses chevilles avant de sauter sur Tanda et de lui arracher sa chemise verte.

« _Balsa, es-tu nerveuse ?!_ questionna Tanda, ne reconnaissant pas son attitude.

\- _Non, j'ai juste une forte envie de... TOI !_ »

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement et monta sur lui à califourchon. Tanda posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa emporter par la vague d'amour qui l'envahit. Balsa poussa un soupir de plaisir, le même petit souffle qu'elle possédait depuis ses réincarnations précédentes, et détacha ses cheveux. Elle lui retira aussi son élastique qui tenait son chignon de lui et sourit.

« _Mieux_. »

Elle emprisonna les hanches de Tanda entre ses cuisses et crocheta ses poignets sur le matelas. Il décida d'y aller plus rudement et elle poussa un gloussement surpris. Elle tenta de le faire en silence, mais quelques gémissements fusèrent et vient le moment où elle ne pouvait plus contenir son plaisir uniquement pour elle... Ils purent le faire jusqu'à quatre fois le temps qu'Alika aille se coucher.

Balsa frotta son visage sur l'épaule de Tanda, les ailes grandes ouvertes, tous deux assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

« _C'était plaisant,_ commenta-t-elle.

\- _Oui... j'ai un peu sommeil... je vais aller me reposer, d'accord ?_

\- _Oh, reste s'il te plait,_ le supplia-t-elle _. Je vais perdre mon oreiller sinon..._

\- _... Tu es différente de quand tu étais vivante._

 _\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et je suis libre. Car j'ai beau avoir ma lance, et être une guerrière, rien ne m'empêche d'être un peu... sentimentale en tant qu'esprit. Et puis, je n'ai pas toujours été aussi stoïque et taciturne dans mes autres vies, si on excepte celle où j'ai été garde-du-corps._

 _\- Tu as bien raison._ »

Les heures passèrent et une fluctuation inhabituelle se fit sentir dans l'énergie de leur protégée. Balsa se leva, remit son déshabillée et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alika. Cette dernière se retournait partout dans son lit, se grattait la peau comme si quelque chose la démangeait, s'arrachait les cheveux et essayait de fermer les yeux. La gardienne s'assit sur son lit et caressa ses cheveux.

« _Tu ne dors pas, ma belle ?_

 _-_ Balsa, murmura Alika. J'essaie de trouver le sommeil, mais je fais de l'insomnie...

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Le garçon d'aujourd'hui ? Le stress de l'école ?_

\- Je ne sais pas... Je veux juste dormir.

\- _Veux-tu que je dorme avec toi ?_

\- Et Chagum ?

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, je peux me déplacer à lui en un claquement de doigt_. »

Alika se tassa dans son lit et Balsa vint se coucher à ses côtés avant que sa protégée ne se blottisse contre elle.

« Balsa...

\- _Oui ?_

 _-_ Tu sens un peu le sexe...

\- _Ça se peut,_ répondit-elle. _Essaie de dormir, tu as les pensées trop agitées. Calme-toi, ça ira bien._

\- J'espère que tu as raison... Bonne nuit, Balsa.

\- _Bonne nuit, mon cœur._ »

Après de longues minutes à essayer de trouver le sommeil, Alika arriva à s'endormir lentement, les cheveux caressés par sa deuxième gardienne.

Or, pendant cette nuit-là, l'insomnie d'Alika avait un lien avec un événement qu'elle avait souhaité créer : attaquer et faire subir un malheur sur la tête de Yarsum. Elle avait envoyé un ou des esprits chez lui pour lui faire regretter son intimidation et harcèlement et ne savait pas si ça avait fonctionné... Et ce coup de méchanceté gratuite, Balsa avait très bien senti que ça avait un lien avec son insomnie.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note d'Alika :** Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Veuillez excuser le retard que j'ai pris, je suis dans une mauvaise période on peut dire, je suis un peu exténuée et l'inspiration manquait un peu, ce qui a créé un blocage d'idées malgré que je les ai en tête... De plus, maintenant, ça se peut fortement que mes _udaptes_ de chapitres soient de fréquence de un chapitre par mois. Je travaille aussi sur d'autres fanfics et histoires en parallèle. Mais à part cela, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

« Hey Alika-Chan, s'écria Yuka alors que sa petite sœur était en visite chez elle.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Yarsum avait eu un accident. Sa bicyclette aurait persécutée une auto et il repose à l'hôpital.

\- Ah... »

La grande sœur leva les yeux de son livre et observa sa petite sœur qui flânait sur son ordinateur, sans lui porter une grande attention.

« Au fond, tu t'en fous royalement, avoue ? la questionna Yuka.

\- Pas mal, oui.

\- Il a fait la une du journal.

\- Ah.

\- As-tu bien dormi récemment ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Je pourrai dormir mieux.

\- Ça parait que tu es fatiguée. Quelque chose te stress ?

\- Pas nécessairement.

\- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Je m'inquiète juste de ton état, en tant que grande sœur.

\- Tu fais du zèle.

\- Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi... n'oublie pas que je suis dans les énergies moi aussi. Et je ressens à ton énergie que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Alika soupira fortement et observa sa grande sœur de façon courroucée. Yuka ne voyait peut-être pas les esprits, elle les entendait, mais elle voyait les ailes sur le dos des personnes et les ailes de sa sœur, d'un blanc immaculé, étaient hérissées. Elle soupira.

« Pour changer de sujet... est-ce que Chagum à une amoureuse ?

\- Non. Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

\- Parce que je me dis qu'il est un super bon gars, attentionné, sensible et quand même assez beau gosse.

\- Non, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu cherches à me mettre en couple avec lui ?!

\- Eh... je..., tenta de trouver ses mots Yuka.

\- Yuka-Oneesama, c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec lui !

\- On ne sait jamais. Moi et Jiguro, nous étions bien amis d'enfances et nous voilà ensembles depuis près de sept ans.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ma vie amoureuse, je t'en prie.

\- Uh-oh... (Yuka se racla la gorge avant de retourner à son devoir) »

Sa petite sœur arrêta de taper sur les touches du clavier puis observa Yuka.

« Et toi hein ? Quand est-ce que je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu, hein ?

\- Pas encore en tout cas.

\- C'est quoi ? Tu attends d'être mariée, tu es encore vieux jeu ? la taquina sa sœur.

\- Peut-être et si je le serai, hein ? Que réponds-tu ?

\- Ma sœur est encore vieux jeu ! Voilà ce que je réponds ! Sinon, tu dois aller garder à quelle heure ?

\- À partir de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Je vais te déposer où ?

\- Chez Chagum-Niisan. On a prévu se voir ce soir, il a l'air tout excité de me raconter de quoi.

\- Parfait, alors j'irai te porter chez lui avant d'aller garder. »

Soudain, la lampe suspendue au plafond bougea et clignota un moment.

« Balsa ! s'écrièrent les deux sœurs.

\- _Oups... désolée, je replaçais juste ma lance,_ expliqua la lancière puisque les deux médiums pouvaient l'entendre.

\- On ne parlerait pas de la fois quand on avait nos tantes à la maison et que tu as fait tomber un verre en bas du comptoir avec ta lance parce qu'une mouche te dérangeait, s'amusa Alika avec les nerfs de sa deuxième gardienne.

\- _Ha, ha, ha...,_ rit sarcastiquement Balsa. »

Yuka alla porter sa petite sœur chez Chagum et se dirigea vers la maison de la petite fille qu'elle allait garder. En arrivant, la Maman offrit les directives à Yuka, lui laissa le champ libre. Asura sourit en voyant Yuka : la petite fillette d'environ six ans avait les cheveux noirs attachés en deux lulus basses, des yeux bleus métalliques foncés, un teint pâle et faisait environ 95 centimètres.

« Tout ira bien, on va bien s'amuser ensembles, conclut Yuka en prenant Asura dans ses bras.

\- J'en reste convaincu, sourit la Maman. Sois sage Asura.

\- Oui, oui maman. »

Elles allèrent dans le salon et Yuka lui demanda ce que la petite désirait faire.

« Mon amie dit qu'elle veut dessiner.

\- Ton amie ? Quelle amie ?

\- Sayoko... Elle m'accompagne partout depuis environ deux mois. Je l'ai rencontré dans mon placard. »

Cette affirmation offrit quelques frissons à Yuka. En général, la médium n'avait pas peur de ces choses-là. Les événements paranormaux faisaient partis de son quotidien puisque dans sa famille, la plupart des membres possédaient des hérédités médiumniques. Mais la façon dont Asura présentait son amie « Sayoko » semblait plus glauque. Archange Mariel se pencha proche de sa protégée.

« _La petite est-elle dangereuse ? Quel âge a Sayoko ?_ demanda Yuka en télépathie avec sa gardienne.

\- _Je me méfierai selon toi... Bien que Sayoko ne soit qu'une enfant, et n'a que huit ans, son innocence et son passé la pousse à commettre des actes horribles sans avoir conscience des conséquences._ _Tu peux toujours essayé d'en savoir plus, rentre dans son jeu. Ne panique pas, je vais te protéger... je suis un archange après tout,_ se venta gentiment Mariel.»

Yuka replaça une feuille de papier et se mit à dessiner.

« Eh, Asura, ton amie Sayoko, comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Mon frère avec sa copine ont joué avec une planche et elle est apparue, annonça l'enfant.

\- La planche Ouija..., murmura-t-elle tout bas. Et, tu as vu d'autres personnes ?

\- Non, juste elle.

\- Et vous avez beaucoup parlé ?

\- Elle peut prédire la mort de quelqu'un, si le bébé est une fille ou un garçon... tout ça. Elle s'amuse même à me dire les réponses dans les examens, sourit Asura.

\- C'est de la triche.

\- C'est amusant.

\- Ça reste de la triche quand même. Et tu as dit que ton frère avait joué avec une planche... tu sais où elle est ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Dans ta chambre ? répéta Yuka Yonsa, en levant un de ses sourcils bruns.

\- Oui, j'ai voulu y joué, Sayoko me disait que c'était correct... »

La grande sœur d'Alika se frappa la tête intérieurement.

« Tu veux jouer ? demanda Asura.

\- J'aimerai seulement que tu me la montres. »

Asura se leva, excitée et courut vers sa chambre où elle guida sa baby-sitter. Alors que Yuka fouillait dans le placard de l'enfant, cette dernière sortit comme remarque :

« Sayoko fait demandé si tu savais que tu allais mourir. »

Yuka arrêta ses gestes et se tourna vers l'enfant. Elle sentit la main de Mariel caresser ses cheveux, ce qui la rassura énormément.

« Ah ? Comment ça ? Je sais que je vais mourir un jour, mais—

\- Non, répondit Asura en hochant négativement la tête. Sayoko dit que c'est pour ce soir.

\- Hé bien, je dois avouer que Sayoko se trompe, sourit Yuka.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je suis veillée par un Archange.

\- Un Archange ? C'est quoi ?

\- Un ange gardien très puissant. »

Quelque chose bougea dans le placard et dès que le regard de la baby-sitter se tourna vers le bruit, la planche Ouija avait bougé. La médium prit la planche et Asura sourit en répétant sans cesse qu'elle voulait y jouer. Les ailes de Yuka étaient sur ses gardes, tendues, repliées, mais ferme. Elle savait aussi que sa gardienne avait commencé à s'imposer avec ses quatre ailes devant Sayoko. Elle ne voyait pas, elle ressentait. La soirée de baby-sitting s'annonça comme une séance de purification et Yuka devait se montrer prudente et discrète. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des purifications de lieu.

« Ça, c'est un méchant jeu, essaya-t-elle, sachant que l'enfant ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre son vocabulaire de grande personne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait très bobo. C'est dangereux.

\- Mais Sayoko a dit que c'était un jeu amusant. »

Yuka rangea la planche sous son bras avec le petit triangle qui contenait une loupe de verre au milieu et soupira.

« Que connait Sayoko sur ce jeu ?

\- Pleins de choses.

\- Comme ? continua-t-elle d'insister.

\- Hum... elle dit que le jeu peut nous permettre de prédire l'avenir. De parler aussi avec les anges et les démons. Yu-Chan, je veux jouer !

\- Non, c'est dangereux. »

Asura fit une moue et se mit à pleurnicher.

« Sayoko te déteste ! »

La baby-sitter leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'enfant allait se réfugier, boudeuse, dans son lit.

« Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle ?

\- Parce que tu veux pas jouer avec la planche !

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que la planche est un objet dangereux si on ne l'utilise pas de façon convenable et qu'on ne peut pas utiliser comme simple passe-temps. Tu me comprends ? »

Elle entendit Archange Mariel soupirer également.

« Comment est la gardienne ou le gardien de Asura ? demanda Yuka à l'Archange alors qu'elle emmenait la planche dans la cuisine, laissant Asura se calmer.

\- _Il est discret, mais ne se sent pas bien non plus,_ affirma Mariel qui prit place sur une chaise, replaçant ses longs cheveux blonds dorés ondulés, démontrant ses petites oreilles pointues.

\- Est-il propice à pouvoir communiquer avec moi ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- _Il est dehors présentement... mais il vient tout juste de rentrer en t'entendant l'interpeller._ »

Yuka fouilla dans ses bagages habituels. Elle avait pour habitude d'emmener toujours avec elle de l'encens, si jamais elle avait à faire des purifications, et quelques bougies noires et blanches pour une protection supplémentaire même si elle ne les utilisait presque pas. Elle en alluma cinq.

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle Yuka_ , sortit le gardien d'Asura.

\- Bonjour. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous si vous me le permettez.

\- _Votre énergie est bonne. Je peux répondre à vos questions._

\- Bien ! se réjouit la médium en revenant s'asseoir pour purifier la planche Ouija. Asura vous voit-elle ou elle ne voit que Sayoko ?

\- _Elle n'a conscience que de Sayoko. Parfois, la petite se fait passer pour moi, et je déteste ça._

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, personne ne semble être capable de la faire partir.

\- _Non, personne, pas même moi. Elle est d'énergie négative... et vous êtes à priori la seule médium que je connaisse._

\- Je vois... Quand son frère a joué à la planche Ouija, d'autres esprits sont-ils apparut ?

\- _Deux autres. Une femme et un homme._

\- Bons ou mauvais ?

\- _La femme est gentille, elle se tient la plupart du temps avec la Maman d'Asura. Elle ne représente aucune menace, elle peut rester ici. L'homme par contre..._

\- Un neutre-négatif tueur en série, élucida Yuka.

\- _Pas mal !_

\- Où se tient-il ? »

Il y eut un court silence, puis, le gardien d'Asura reprit la parole.

« _Il est dans la chambre froide en bas. Même Asura et Sayoko n'y vont pas._

\- Il fait donc peur même à Sayoko ?

\- _D'une façon._

\- Soyez plus précis.

\- _Il arrive à influencer et manipuler Sayoko. Elle n'a pas conscience du mal et, puisqu'elle est encore très innocente—_ »

Yuka se gratta la tête. L'affaire devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Elle passa la planche sous l'eau en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles et la mit sur un linge blanc. Puis, elle descendit dans le sous-sol, ouvrit toutes les lumières et se dirigea vers la chambre froide. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit un courant de vent glacial. _C'est un avertissement de ne pas approcher plus_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- _Vous, médium, je ne vous aime pas. Et je déteste encore plus les femmes,_ résonna une voix caverneuse.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire de mal, je tente de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- _On m'a appelé via la planche. C'est mon nouveau chez moi, personne ne va m'y arracher, pas même vous !_

\- _Laisse, je m'en occupe,_ déclara Archange Mariel. »

Yuka délaissa la pièce et remonta au rez-de-chaussée, mettant sa confiance en les capacités puissantes de Mariel. Elle commença donc à faire le souper pour Asura et elle. Une des lumières qui ne clignotait pas au début se mit à le faire. Pourtant, elle continua de faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand les pâtes et la sauce furent prêtes, elle retourna dans la chambre de la petite fille qui jouait maintenant sur son lit.

« Le souper est prêt, annonça-t-elle. Viens manger Asura.

\- Pas faim, bouda-t-elle. »

L'adulte soupira et alla proche de l'enfant qui avait cet air buté.

« Je sens que ton ventre demande à manger, la taquina-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu me détestes ?

\- Non, mais Sayoko oui. Elle dit que tu ne vas pas lui donner à manger.

\- Hé bien, elle se trompe. Elle va manger avec nous. J'ai préparé une troisième assiette pour elle uniquement. »

Asura regarda Yuka perplexe et descendit en bas de son lit pour aller manger. À sa surprise, il y avait bel et bien trois assiettes sur la table.

« À quoi ressemble Sayoko ? voulut savoir Yuka.

\- Elle a les cheveux blancs neiges, les yeux couleur miel et le teint très pâle. Elle est toujours habillée d'une robe bleu poudre avec un collier noir et des bracelets noirs aussi avec une fleur noire dans les cheveux.

\- Je vois. Aime-t-elle ta famille ?

\- Elle aime ma Maman, mais pas mon Papa. Elle dit qu'elle veut qu'ils se séparent.

\- Pourquoi déteste-t-elle ton Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle dit qu'il est méchant et que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait le faire partir.

\- C'est méchant.

\- Elle dit que non. »

À force de communiquer avec la fillette, Yuka en conclut qu'il serait mieux pour elle de retirer Sayoko de la propriété familiale. De l'aider à aller vers la lumière. Elle savait aussi que Mariel avait aussi essayée de convaincre la jeune esprit, et dégageait une énergie maternelle qui les réconfortait tous. Soudain, Yuka sentit l'air se détendre et devenir plus léger. Elle entendit les marches craquées et la voix de Mariel résonna.

« _Il est parti._

\- _Tu as réussi ?_ questionna-t-elle intérieurement.

\- _Oui. Il est parti ailleurs. Il n'y a plus aucuns dangers ici... sauf la petite Sayoko._ _Quand on repartira, je l'emmènerai avec moi pour l'aider à se réincarner, c'est le temps._

 _\- Comment va-t-on faire si Asura ne peut plus la voir ?_

 _\- Elle va devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle. C'est cruel, mais c'est ainsi._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Asura n'est pas destinée à être médium ou avec des capacités physiques. En entrant dans l'adolescence, elle va vaguement en avoir un souvenir._

 _\- Ça va donc tomber dans son subconscient ?_ comprit Yuka.

\- _Exactement._ »

Après avoir fait plusieurs activités, lui avoir donné son bain et la border, Yuka s'assit sur le divan du salon. Elle se sentait épuisée comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

 **Alika's P.O.V**

Elle arriva chez Chagum, après avoir remercié sa grande sœur et descendit en compagnie de son gardien Tanda alors que Balsa attendait avec Chagum à l'intérieur.

« Alika-Chan ! »

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et il la laissa entrer comme si elle était chez son deuxième chez soi.

« J'ai invité Saya et Tohya à venir ici ce soir. On pensait visionner _Paranormal Activity_ dans la soirée.

\- Mais Chagum, se surprit Alika, je pensais que tu devenais paranoïaque après avoir visionné le film.

\- J'aime avoir peur de temps en temps, avoua-t-il alors que sa meilleure amie hocha la tête négativement. Et puis, si jamais j'ai trop peur...

\- Tu dormiras avec moi. Tu as toujours fait ça ! rit-elle.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas peur de visionné _Paranormal Activity_ ? »

Alika ricana doucement à la remarque. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai puisqu'elle vivait toujours des aventures paranormales avec son don de médiumnité. C'était normal à ses yeux.

« Non, du tout. J'ai une amie qui me dit toutes les _spoils_ et les _making-off_ de ce genre de film, avoua-t-elle en voulant parler de Balsa.

\- Oh ! je vois... et qui est cette amie ?

\- Je vais te la présenter un jour. Elle s'appelle Balsa et elle est en couple.

\- C'est un joli nom... Je pense que tu m'en parles quelques fois depuis deux ou trois années maintenant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Peut-être un jour. Elle a quand même trente ans.

\- Où habite-t-elle ?

\- À une heure et demie d'ici, mentit Alika. Mais je lui ferai le compliment alors.

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- Elle me ressemble beaucoup... mais oui, elle est une assez belle jeune femme.

\- Alors si elle doit te ressembler, elle doit être aussi belle que ma meilleure amie, sourit Chagum alors qu'ils montaient dans sa chambre. »

Elle regarda Balsa qui sourit face au compliment de son propre protégé tandis que Tanda lui vola un baiser sur le front avant de lui voler sa lance comme un enfant arrive à voler un bonbon. Les deux gardiens se mirent à se chamailler comme des enfants. Alika s'assit sur le lit de Chagum avant de s'étendre sur le dos.

« Alors ? La bonne nouvelle ?

\- On devrait commencer par la mauvaise, commença-t-il en venant la rejoindre sur le matelas.

\- Bon, la mauvaise alors ?

\- Je vais déménager.

\- Où ?

\- À environ trente à quarante-cinq minutes de chez toi.

\- Tu t'éloignes de ma maison familiale... mais si je vais te voir à partir de l'appartement de ma sœur Yuka et son chum Jiguro, alors ça va me prendre juste vingt minutes, pas si pire !

\- M'ouais... »

Chagum afficha un regard triste.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très réjouis à l'idée de déménager.

\- Ma mère a trouvé un emploi plus payant et on va déménager là pour l'aider. Mais j'aime ma maison en ce moment... et qu'est-ce que ça fait si jamais cette maison-là est hantée ?!

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, ce n'est que dans les films, essaya de le calmer Alika.

\- Et si j'ai besoin d'un médium ?

\- On en trouvera un, cacha-t-elle. Tout ira bien. Et la bonne ?

\- Je suis en fréquentation, annonça-t-il.

\- Ouuhh ! Avec qui ?

\- Gina Musa... une connaissance de Saya.

\- Je suis contente pour toi !... Mais eh... serait-elle liée à Jiguro Musa ? Mon beau-frère en couple avec ma sœur Yuka ?

\- Aucune idée... j'ai pas encore demandé.

\- Je ferai ma petite recherche. »

Puisque les parents de Chagum étaient partis en soirée entre amis, Chagum avait la maison pour lui seul. Sa petite sœur avait été jouée chez des amies et allait dormir là. Tohya et Saya arrivèrent en soirée alors qu'ils préparaient les chips et les friandises.

« Moi je suis brave, Saya, elle, risque de se cacher sous les couvertures, la taquina Tohya.

\- J'ai préparé les doudous ! annonça Chagum. On sera deux peureux sous les couvertures tandis qu'Alika et Tohya feront les gardes et les braves.

\- Oui ! s'amusa Saya alors qu'elle vola un _skittle_ dans le plat. »

Ils fermèrent les lumières et s'assirent tous les quatre sur le grand divan tandis que les gardiens étaient couchés confortablement sur le tapis en avant, prêt à déconner au moindre mouvement du film. Saya fut la première à se cacher la tête sous les couvertures en collant son petit-ami Tohya alors qu'Alika restait neutre et ricanait de temps en temps. Chagum était crispé sur le divan et il serrait la main de sa meilleure amie un peu trop fort à son goût et ce, tellement longtemps, que leur mains devinrent moites et qu'il appuya sans le vouloir sur l'ampoule qui avait trouvé refuge sur la jointure du pouce de son amie.

« Chagum..., grimaça-t-elle. Tu me fais mal...

\- Pardon, pardon ! J'ai un peu peur...

\- Sérieux ? La chaise qui bouge et tombe seule ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas de plan détaillé en face de la chaise hein ? Et pourquoi un esprit est si acharné sur la famille ? jugea Alika.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas d'eux, s'essaya Tohya. On entend souvent ça.

\- Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas d'eux ?

\- Territoire ?

\- Hum, peut-être. Mais dans tous les cas, à moins d'avoir eu un esprit gonflé à bloc, tu n'en trouveras pas à tous les coins de rue, crois-moi.

\- Et dire que Chagum va déménager, remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le rappeler, pleurnicha Chagum sous les couvertures.

\- Pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas un médium pour purifier la maison ?

\- Moi, commença Alika, je dis que quand un médium ne peut rien faire pour aider une famille comme ça, c'est de la... enfin... vous comprenez ! Ces personnes se font passer pour des médiums, font semblant de faire une purification, mais ce n'est que pour le profit. »

Dès que Chagum hurla de peur, Saya l'imita dans le millième de seconde qui suivait. Le film terminé, le premier couple repartit chez eux après avoir fait le ménage tandis qu'Alika et son meilleur ami d'enfance restaient.

« Bon, je sens que je vais avoir peur de dormir ce soir, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu dormiras avec moi, offrit Alika. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout !... Chagum ! On est meilleurs amis d'enfance ! On n'arrête pas de dormir l'un chez l'autre.

\- Tu as raison. »

Maintenant, le moindre bruit rendait Chagum peureux comme jamais auparavant et il restait proche de sa meilleure amie.

« Alika...

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai vraiment peur...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ta maison est bien protégée. Celle-ci du moins.

\- J'espère.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, déclara-t-elle en prenant son pyjama, un beau petit déshabillée blanc et rose.

\- D'accord... au fait, où as-tu trouvé ce déshabillé ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Ma grande sœur Yuka ! Elle a fait le ménage de son linge et a trouvé ce vieux déshabillé et ne le portait plus, donc elle me l'a donné puisqu'elle et moi partageons la, presque, même forme de corps.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Aller, va dans la douche.

\- Oui oui. »

Le moindre son faisait sursauter Chagum qui restait le plus proche que possible de la porte de la salle de bain, juste au cas. Une fois Alika sortit, il prit sa douche sans oser regarder le miroir trop souvent. Balsa avait décidé de prendre son bain en même temps que son protégé était sous la douche, pour une « présence » rassurante. Dès qu'il sortit de la douche, il s'accrocha au bras de sa meilleure amie, et vérifia que toutes les portes étaient bien verrouillées à clé, et ils allèrent se coucher dans son lit double.

« Dis, Alika, je peux être dans le fond cette fois-ci ? »

Alika le regarda, un peu surprise, puis hocha la tête comme quoi elle lui laissait la place proche du mur. Elle vit Balsa rentrer aussi en déshabillée, rouge, et la gardienne se coucha totalement au fond du lit, de sorte que Chagum dormait presque sur elle. Elle caressa ses cheveux maternellement et Alika fut attendrit.

« _Bonne nuit, Balsa. Je lui annoncerai demain,_ la contacta sa protégée par télépathie. _À ton sujet et avec mon don de médiumnité._

\- _Parfait. Bonne nuit, mon cœur._ »

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

Yuka en profita pour faire le ménage de la maison de la fillette et aller cacher la planche Ouija dans son auto afin d'éviter que la mère de la petite se doute de quelque chose. La Maman d'Asura rentra minuit dépassé et paya généreusement la baby-sitter.

« Yuka, c'est bizarre à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère de la maison est plus légère.

\- Ça se peut, sourit-elle. Pourquoi ? Vous vous sentiez oppressés ?

\- Un peu. C'était un étrange sentiment.

\- Je peux vous promettre que cet endroit n'est pas oppressant, termina-t-elle en prenant sa sacoche.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé Asura.

\- Ça fait plaisir. Et si jamais vous avez un problème, avec elle, contactez-moi, l'informa-t-elle, sachant que Asura n'allait pas être ravie de savoir que Sayoko l'avait quitté.

\- Parfait. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir ! »

Elle démarra son auto et tandis qu'elle conduisait, se renseigna au sujet de Sayoko.

« _Elle est avec moi, elle dort en arrière,_ confirma l'Archange.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- _Il est temps pour elle d'aller se réincarner. Demain, je vais aller voir Kagi._

\- Le Père des hommes et femmes en blancs ?

\- _Exactement._

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- _J'en reste convaincue. Et toi, promet-moi de te reposer, tu vas être épuisée pendant une semaine suite à la purification que tu as fait aujourd'hui._

\- Je le ferai Mariel. Merci. »

Yuka rentra chez elle et prit sa douche avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son chum Jiguro. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Les deux étaient trop épuisés pour se permettre une soirée électrisante sous les couvertures. Et Mariel dormait avec Sayoko ce soir-là.


	5. Glossaire

_**Tenshi no Moribito**_

 **Glossaire**

* * *

 **Thèmes utilisés à savoir**

* * *

 **Niveau de scolarité au québec :**

 **Pré-maternelle (4 ans) :** Consiste à préparer l'enfant à la maternelle sur la durée d'un an. Avant ça, c'est la garderie.

 **Maternelle (5 ans) :** C'est la première année des enfants à l'école.

 **Primaire (6 à 12 ans) :** Comme le régime Français, c'est la même chose que les CP, à l'exception que c'est de la première année (6 ans) à la sixième année (12 ans) du primaire. L'inverse dans le fond. Il y a trois cycles au primaire : le _premier cycle_ qui regroupe la 1er et la 2ième années, le _deuxième cycle_ qui regroupe la 3ème et la 4ème années, et le _troisième cycle_ qui regroupe la 5ème et la 6ème années.

 **Secondaire (13 ans à 17 ans) :** Équivalent du collège avec un an de moins, et du lycée, inclus. Les élèves sont en secondaire 1 jusqu'au secondaire 5 où la plupart qui terminent le secondaire ont entre 17 ans ou 18 ans.

 **Cégep (17 ans et plus) :** Aussi appelé Collège d'études général et professionnel. Les élèves font le choix d'aller, ou non, au cégep pour faire soit un DEP – diplôme d'études professionnels – ou un DEC – diplôme d'études collégiales, un pré-universitaire à la sortit du secondaire. Mais plusieurs lâchent le cégep pour diverses raisons et préfèrent s'orienter sur le marché du travail.

 **Université :** Après la remise du diplôme au cégep, les gens vont à l'université pour continuer dans la branche universitaire qui leur permettra d'avoir un métier qu'ils désirent avec le diplôme.

* * *

 **.**

 **Autres thèmes**

 **Cellulaire :** _Expression québécoise qui signifie un téléphone portable. Dans cette fanfic, cellulaire ou juste « cell » sera le nom désigné pour._

 **Texto :** _Expression québécoise qui signifie envoyer des SMS par cellulaire._

 **Toast :** _Mot qui veut dire pain de mie rôtie, mais puisque ce dernier mot est trop long, et puisque j'ai l'habitude de dire_ toast _ça va rester ainsi._

 **Auto :** _Veut juste indiquer une voiture._

* * *

 **.**

 **Les trois types d'énergies que les gens peuvent avoir et différents niveaux –**

 **Archanges –** _Un Archange fait partie de la troisième hiérarchie des anges. Ils sont plus puissants qu'un ange. Ils sont au service des humains et ils sont plus puissants que les anges gardiens, les plus connut sont Michael, Gabriel et Raphael. Mais ils existent d'autres archanges inconnus autres que les 72 archanges les plus populaires. Leurs ailes sont faites de plumes presque transparentes, mais avec des petits scintillements._

 **Anges –** _Un ange est en dessous de l'Archange. Ils sont comme on les connait en général, des ailes blanches purs, une énergie divine._

 **Positifs :** _Les personnes d'énergies positives sont des êtres discrets, ravageurs et rancuniers. Ils ne possèdent que des anges comme gardiens. Ils sont les plus nombreux et ont l'avantage du nombre sur les neutres et négatifs réunit les deux dernières catégories ensembles. On pourrait prendre exemple de deux tiers à leur quantité sur les neutres et négatifs._

 **Neutres :** _Les personnes d'énergie neutre sont rares. Encore plus les neutres purs – qui ne sont pas déclarés comme fous. Ils sont réservés, timides, observateurs, certains manipulateurs. Les personnes d'énergie neutre peuvent varier plus du côté positif ou côté négatif, mais il est très rare qu'un_ _ **neutre-positif**_ _, ou_ _ **neutre-négatif**_ _, développe son côté neutre. Les neutres-positifs et neutres-négatifs sont les seuls êtres qui puissent être capable de varier d'énergie._

 **Négatifs :** _Le thème de l'énergie négative ne veut pas dire_ mauvais. _Il n'y a aucun mal à être d'énergie négative. En fait, les personnes dites d'énergie négative ne sont pas classés comme méchants, ils ont justes une énergie sans « plus (+) ». Ils sont directs, facilement colériques, non rancuniers et possessifs. Les négatifs possèdent des démons comme gardiens. Mais ceux-ci sont des êtres gentils. Un démon n'est pas forcément méchant. Ils sont considérés démons car leur énergie de négatif est... explosive en somme._

 **Démons –** _Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui veut que les gens craignent les démons, les démons ne sont pas tous méchants, ils sont en fait que des êtres directs, possessifs, souvent colériques facilement et non rancuniers. Ils sont toujours accompagnés de personne dites d'énergie « négative ». Ils existent trois sortes de démons :_

 _\- Les démons imaginaires – ce sont ceux qui ne se sont pas trouvé de corps sous forme humaine, également les plus inférieurs – et représentent le plus l'imaginaire humains concernant leur peur de trouver une bête quelconque._

 _\- Les démons humains normaux, agissant comme les anges, sauf qu'ils sont d'énergie négative. Ils sont comme les humains, ils rient, ils pleurent, ils parlent... ils ressemblent à des humains, car ils ont déjà été humains dans leur vie antérieure !_

 _\- Et enfin, les démons suprêmes : Ceux-ci sont l'équivalent de leur opposant, les Archanges. Ils sont le visage même des bourreaux sans émotions, et sans pitiés. Ce sont des créatures à l'état brute avec un instinct animal._

* * *

.

 **Le temps –** _Le temps pour les esprits ne se compte pas comme le nôtre. En fait, leur notion de temps est indéfinissable puisqu'ils sont « morts ». Ainsi, ils peuvent se déplacer d'une place à l'autre d'une seconde à l'autre, sans auto ni avions._

 **Réincarnations –** _Processus pendant lequel l'âme d'une personne renaît dans un nouveau corps pour continuer son parcours d'apprentissage. Tous ne sont pas une réincarnation. Il existe beaucoup d'individus dont on dit « d'âme nouvelle » car sinon la terre aurait toujours le même nombre de personnes vivantes sur terre._

 **Âmes nouvelles –** _Les âmes nouvelles sont des êtres spirituels qui ont été créé à partir de toutes les petites particules des âmes disparues ou qui n'ont plus besoin d'expériences. Sans cela, ils – les âmes nouvelles – n'auraient pas de personnalités et ils en sont uniquement à leur toute première incarnation sur terre. Il s'agit de leur première expérience en tant qu'être matériel sur terre._

 **Gardiens –** _Thème utilisé par Alika pour nommer les « Anges Gardiens », que ce soit des démons, ou des anges, si un esprit veille sur quelqu'un, pour Alika il s'agit d'un gardien. Aussi appelé Guide Spirituel, les gardiens sont en général des personnes ayant déjà été vivantes dans leur vie antérieure et qui ont fait la promesse de protégé leurs grands/petits frères et sœurs, leur amant, leur parents dans leur vie menée en ce moment. Chaque personne possède un gardien, rare sont ceux qui en possèdent deux, encore plus rarissime ceux qui en possèdent trois._

 **Faucheurs ou hommes et femmes en blanc –** _Les faucheurs sont l'une des classes parmi le monde des esprits. Ce sont des hauts gradés. Comme leur nom l'indique, ce sont ceux qui sont chargés d'accueillir, parfois, les personnes qui décèdent et faire de bilan des vies passés. Ils sont soient, habillés tout en blanc avec les vêtements, ou avec du noir, pour les hommes. Si quelqu'un détient un esprit de ce genre-là, c'est que cette personne a un lien spécial avec eux ou est tout simplement spéciale et mystérieux._

 **Les ailes –** _Chaque être vivants, et Gardiens, possèdent des ailes. Chaque paires d'ailes sont uniques et varient de couleurs. Transparent-scintillant à blanc, blanc à gris, ou gris à noir selon l'énergie des personnes._

* * *

.

 **Thème de la médiumnité :**

 **Caractéristique principale d'un médium mentale :** _Personne capable d'entrer en contact avec le monde des esprits par l'entremise de phénomènes psychique de nature physique ou mentale. Ex :_ _Lisa Williams, James VanPraagh_

 **Clairvoyance :** _Communément appelé « Double vue ». Le médium est capable de percevoir de ses propres yeux les esprits. Il peut ou pas les entendre, mais à priori, il devrait être capable de les entendre avec la clairaudience s'il en détient le don avec sa vue._

 **Clairaudience :** _Cette forme de médiumnité permet au médium d'entendre les voix des esprits ou lire leurs pensées qui surgissent dans leur tête sans toutefois les apercevoir._

 **Télépathie :** _Cette forme de médiumnité permet au médium de communiquer avec les esprits par la pensée, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il lui suffit simplement de parler dans sa tête et s'adresser directement à l'esprit désiré pour que celui-ci l'entende. Les pensées de l'esprit lui parviennent comme une pensée ou une phrase quelconque. Ce ne sont pas tous les médiums qui en sont capables._

 **Caractéristique principale d'un médium physique :** _Il s'agit d'un don phénoménal, souvent accompagnée du don de médiumnité mentale. Les médiums de ce type sont rares de nos jours._

 **Médium dit « portail » :** _Un médium dit « portail » est une personne capable de se laisser posséder par un esprit sans toutefois perdre conscience de ce qui se passe. La voix peut ou pas changer et les yeux peuvent changer de couleur ou d'expression._

 **La transfiguration :** _Un esprit superpose son visage sur celui du médium et les personnes présentes voient apparaitre les traits caractéristiques du visage du défunt._

 **L'écriture automatique :** _Le médium physique est capable d'écrire des messages sous l'influence d'un esprit. Selon l'intensité de la fusion entre l'esprit et le médium, les textes sont souvent écrits de la main d'écriture de l'esprit (gaucher ou droitier)._

 **La transe ou canalisation en transe :** _Le médium en transe permet à un esprit de gouverner son corps. La transe comporte divers niveaux, de légère à profonde. La transe profonde est la méthode la plus propice à la matérialisation complète de l'esprit._

 **La voix directe :** _L'esprit concentre ses énergies le larynx du médium et s'exprime d'une voix humaine, de sa propre voix dans son vivant._

* * *

.

 _C'est peut-être beaucoup d'informations pour le moment, mais tout va se placer au fur et à mesure que vous allez lire, je vous le promets._


End file.
